


The Queen of Kadara

by swifthawke



Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:41:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25648252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swifthawke/pseuds/swifthawke
Summary: “Pathfinder, this is the ninth time you have changed your attire. If you continue at this rate, I do not believe it will be possible to arrive at the party at the designated time.”Ryder gets dressed for a post-Meridian party - but someone is missing.
Relationships: Female Ryder | Sara/Reyes Vidal
Comments: 7
Kudos: 33





	The Queen of Kadara

“Pathfinder, this is the ninth time you have changed your attire. If you continue at this rate, I do not believe it will be possible to arrive at the party at the designated time.”

Groaning, Ryder flung herself onto her bed. 

“This is a party for me, SAM! I’m the guest of honour! I can’t show up looking like I just got out of bed.”

“In that case, perhaps it would be wise to get off the bed.”

Rolling her eyes, Ryder stood, walking back towards the pile of discarded dresses she’d left on the couch, trying to ignore the twisting feeling in her stomach. 

She’d stood in front of the brass at the Nexus too many times to count, been up in front of crowds and made speeches, issued grand declarations of purpose and vision. Hell, there was even that time she got on a vidcall and proudly proclaimed to the Initiative that they were ‘all a little krogan now’. Scott laughed so hard when he heard it that Lexi dragged him off to the med bay to check he hadn’t pulled a muscle.

And this was a party, not a meeting. They’d defeated the Archon, found Meridian, and were finally home. She should be doing shots and dancing on a table, not pacing back and forth in her bedroom like a teenager dressing for prom. 

So why was she so nervous?

Ryder chewed her lip, gazing out at the Nexus outside the window. _It’s just one last night_ , she told herself. _One last night as the hero of Heleus. One last time up on top of that pedestal. One last night with the expectations of an entire galaxy on my shoulders._

And then once it was over, she could go back to being Sara Ryder. Back to exploring the galaxy with her newfound family, back to ignoring Tann’s calls, and back to doing things for herself instead of for the Initiative.

_Back to Reyes._

Sighing, Ryder pushed that thought away, instead focusing her attention on the pile of fabric on the couch. SAM was right. If she didn’t get dressed in the next hour she’d be late.

Groaning, she pressed the comm button. “Uh… guys? I could use a little help in here."

—

“I like the blue one”, Cora said, pointing at a silky blue gown in the pile of dresses.

“Of course you like the blue one”, Vetra muttered.

“Alright then, Nyx, which one do you like?”

“The purple.” Vetra plucked a deep purple dress out of the heap, holding it out in front of her. 

“Oh yeah. Real original.” 

“I think the red one would look beautiful”, said Suvi, stroking the red velvet she’d pulled onto her lap.

Ryder snorted. “Maybe on you. I have the wrong complexion for red. I’d look like a firetruck.” 

Peebee kicked her heels against the bed, looking bored. “Who cares which one you wear? Pretty sure your boyfriend Reyes is more interested in what’s underneath than wha-hey!’

Suvi flung a pillow across the room. “Peebee, this is important!”

Cora rolled her eyes. “Last I heard this was a formal Initiative event, not a date.”

Ryder sighed. “Besides, Peebee, Reyes isn’t coming tonight.”

The other women stared at her, and then all spoke at once.

“He’s not?”

“Wait, really?”

“I swear, I’ll punch him through a wall-“

“It’s fine!” Ryder cut through her friends’ outraged comments. “We’re supposed to be keeping a low profile. He thought it would be better if he stayed on Kadara.”

“Pathfinder, the ratio of glutamate to gamma-aminobutyric acid currently being produced by your brain suggests that it is decidedly not fine.”

“Oh my god, SAM, shut up! If I wanted a therapist in my head I would’ve downloaded a Lexi VI.”

“I’m not sure whether to be flattered or offended”, Lexi said with a wry chuckle. 

“Maybe he’ll come anyway? Show up and surprise you? It’d be very romantic.” Suvi sounded hopeful.

Ryder shook her head. “It’s better if he doesn’t. Everyone knows the Charlatan has a soft spot for me. We can’t afford anyone to see Reyes and make that connection.”

Peebee groaned. “Does this mean we have to go back to Kadara straight after the party? I’m over that planet.”

“Some of us happen to like Kadara.” Vetra looked affronted. 

“Some more than others”, Lexi chuckled, her attention turning back to the pile of discarded gowns.

“Fine! I’ll stay here then. See how long you lot last without me.” Peebee swung up onto the back of the couch, looking out at the Nexus.

“On the Nexus? You’ll be bored out of your brains in five minutes”, Cora smirked.

“Will not. I bet I-“

“What about the silver?” Lexi interrupted, holding up a sparkling silver dress.

“The silver?” Ryder shook her head, looking at the grey gown in Lexi’s hands. “Are you sure?”

“It suits your complexion”, Lexi said, smiling. 

Cora raised an eyebrow. “Why, Lexi, I didn’t realise your expertise in alien biology extended to fashion tips.” 

“What’s fashion if not accentuating your biological traits?” Lexi smiled, but she was still watching Ryder. “Well?”

Ryder frowned. “I don’t know. It was shiny. I felt like a mirrorball.”

“Reflecting everyone’s hopes back at them? Sounds like the pathfinder job description to me.” Lexi was still smiling.

Ryder sighed.

“Alright then. Help me get this on.”

As Lexi helped her adjust the back of her dress, Ryder stared at herself in the mirror. Before, when she’d pulled on the dress and glumly looked at her reflection, she looked tired and bruised, exhausted and overwrought. But this time, in the sparkling silver, she looked different. Like a shining star. Like the symbol of a brand new galaxy. 

She spun around to face the women, feeling suddenly self-conscious.

“Uh… what do you think?”

“Gotta say, Ryder. It looks pretty good.” Vetra leant against the back of the couch, studying her.

“It’s perfect!” Suvi was beaming.

Lexi looked extremely pleased with herself. “You look lovely, Ryder.”

 _I wonder what Reyes would think_ , Ryder thought suddenly, and felt a telltale heat rising to her cheeks.

“Pathfinder-“

“SAM, I swear to god, if you-“

“Mr Vidal left a package for you.”

Ryder felt like all the air had been sucked out of her lungs.

“He… what?”

“There is a box in the top drawer of your desk. I believe he wanted you to open it before tonight’s event.”

“And you didn’t say anything until now?”

If an AI could sound bashful, SAM managed it with his next comment. “Mr Vidal insisted that it was a surprise.”

Ryder laughed, crossing the room to her desk. “SAM, sometimes I think you’ve got a crush.”

“It is impossible for me to experience any emotion akin to-“

“Yeah, yeah, I know”, Ryder said, opening the drawer to reveal a small box wrapped in cloth. Heart hammering in her chest, she picked it up, moving back towards the couch where the others were gathered. 

Cora looked intrigued. “What is it?” 

“Open it! Open it!” Suvi sounded like a schoolgirl. Even Peebee was watching closely.

With her heart in her mouth, Ryder pulled the soft fabric away, lifting the lid of the box to reveal a silver circlet. Thin strands wound around each other, forming a delicate band of interweaving silver. Dotted throughout the bands, light stones sparkled, the soft turquoise colour shining brightly as it caught the light from the Nexus outside her window.

Hands shaking, Ryder picked up the small card that lay beneath the silver band.

_For the queen of Kadara, and the queen of my heart._

_Wear it tonight for me. I want you to light up the Nexus the way you light up my life._

_Yours, always,_

_Reyes xx_

“Is that....” Cora trailed off, her eyes wide.

“A crown?” Lexi sounded almost breathless.

“Looks like you’ve been promoted from baroness.” Vetra chuckled, but her eyes were soft as she stared down at the delicate silver. 

Ryder’s chest felt tight. “How did he-“

But Peebee had already plucked the card out of Ryder’s hands and begun to read aloud.

“”The queen of my heart”? Ryder, seriously? This is what turns you on?”

Blushing, Ryder snatched the card back. “That’s... personal!”

“Goddess, Ryder, you’re gone bright red. You look like one of those idiot humans in those vids you and Cora like to watch.”

“I do not!”

Cora shook her head, but she was smiling. “Peebee, don’t think I didn’t see you crying after the last movie night.”

Suvi was beaming. “Ryder, this is the most romantic thing I’ve ever seen! A tiara!”

“He does have a romantic streak”, Ryder murmured, one hand lightly trailing over the silver.

“So? Are you going to wear it?” Vetra asked.

Ryder paused. “Is it overkill? We’re supposed to be celebrating our victory on Meridian, not crowning me queen of Heleus.”

“Won’t know until we see it on.” Cora reached over and gently took the circlet from Ryder’s hands. “Let me.”

The taller woman moved behind her, fixing the silver band in Ryder’s hair. 

“There.” Cora stepped back as Ryder turned her head slowly, watching the small stones sparkle in the light.

“It’s too much, isn’t it? I feel stupid.”

“It looks lovely”, Lexi said softly. “The stones match your eyes.”

Ryder sucked in a breath. _Did he do that on purpose?_

Suvi’s mouth was hanging open. “You look like royalty.”

“it’s a celebration, not a coronation.” Ryder tried to sound annoyed, but her voice trailed off as she gazed at herself, watching the glints of the silver in her dark hair.

“Hey, you’re the queen of Kadara now. Wear whatever you want.” Vetra said with a wry smile. 

“Reyes sure knows how to make a statement”, Cora said, shaking her head. And then more softly, “It suits you.”

“Normally I don’t get human fashion, but I gotta say Ryder… it looks pretty neat.” Peebee said from her perch on the back of the couch. 

“SAM? Is it too much for tonight?”

“I am unable to evaluate the likely reactions of the crowd.”

“Ugh.” Ryder reached up to remove the silver band from her hair, but SAM continued.

“However, I am aware that Mr Vidal wanted you to wear it. I believe he would be disappointed if you did not.”

Her hands stopped in their tracks.

“I… okay.”

After the others had left to don their own formal attire, Ryder lingered in front of the mirror, gaze fixed on the delicate silver in her hair. The overlapping silver strands looked like a gentler version of the Scourge, and the soft stones reflected the colour of her eyes, just like Lexi said. 

_He had this made for me_ , she thought with a start. 

Her heart was hammering in her chest, and her stomach was once again tied in knots. 

Reyes had a way of making her feel like she was sixteen again, flustered and breathless. Ever since he’d strolled into Kralla’s Song and winked at her, she’d felt like a lovesick schoolgirl, blushing and stammering every time he flashed those amber eyes her way.

She’d half convinced herself that it was just how he was - the suave charmer who flirted with anything that moved. Yet on the night of Sloane’s party, the look on his face on the rooftop had been genuine, and he’d kissed her like a man who had been waiting to kiss her for weeks. And then in Draullir, after he had revealed his true colours, he’d stared at her with stark fear - like she was the most important thing in his world, and like he’d cease to exist if she’d left him.

What else could she have done except stumble willingly into the Charlatan’s bed?

The last few months had been snatched moments and secret calls, a few stolen visits to Kadara, and enough emails that she was fairly sure SAM was sick of alerting her to Reyes’ messages. Almost all of her time was devoted to stopping the Archon, yet every second she spent in Reyes’ arms, every time she heard his voice, and every time her omni-tool pinged with a new message - she felt loved. Safe. She’d come all the way to a new galaxy only to find home in a roguish smuggler from the Milky Way.

She was drowning in him, and god, if this was her cause of death, she’d go happily.

Pulling on her heels, Ryder cast one last look at Reyes’ gift glinting in her hair, and then turned towards the door.

“Alright. SAM, are we ready?”

“I believe you are now appropriately attired.”

“How do I look? Wait, don’t tell me,” she imitated SAM’s robotic voice. ““I am unable to provide a subjective analysis of your appearance.””

A pause, and then-

“I think you look beautiful, Ryder.”

—

Ryder stood near one of the bars, watching her people enjoying themselves. Humans, salarians, asari, krogan, turians and angara milled around the room, laughing and joking and clinking glasses. A small dance floor had struck up, couples swaying together to some jazzy music played through the main speakers. The joy in the air was palpable. She watched the smiling faces, heard the laughter, and knew she should be out among them, beaming with joy and basking in their praise.

So why was she so miserable?

She knocked back the rest of her whisky and signalled to the bartender for another, when a voice came from behind her.

“Damn, sis. And here I thought I was the glum one.”

Ryder laughed despite herself. “Don’t worry, Scott. I’m sure you’ll give me a run for my money before too long.”

Her brother chuckled, but his laughter trailed off when his eyes fell on her hair. “Where’d you get that silver thing?”

“Oh, uh… it was a gift.”

“From Reyes?” Scott’s eyes went wide, and then he burst out laughing. “He got you a TIARA? Jesus, Sara, he’s really running with this whole ‘king of Kadara’ thing, isn’t he?”

Ryder punched her brother in the arm, but Scott was still laughing.

“Tell him I want one too. If you’re the queen of Kadara, that means I’m next in line, right?”

“You are so annoying!” Ryder groaned, but she was smiling too. 

“Where did he go, anyway?” Scott glanced at the empty space behind Ryder expectantly. 

“He’s not here”, Ryder said flatly.

Scott raised an eyebrow. “What do you mean he’s not here? I thought-“

“We decided it would be safer if he stayed on Kadara.” Ryder said, picking up her refilled whisky.

“But-“

“I don’t want to talk about it, Scott.” 

Scott opened his mouth to say more, but then seemed to think the better of it. 

“Alright, sis.” He patted her arm. “I’ll come find you later, but right now there’s a poker game waiting with my name on it. Tonight is finally the night I beat Gil. I can feel it.”

Ryder rolled her eyes. “Good luck with that one, Scott.”

Laughing, Scott walked away, calling over his shoulder, “Try to enjoy yourself, Sara. This is your party, after all.”

Ryder sighed, staring back down into her whisky. _I should be enjoying myself,_ she thought bitterly. _So why am I sulking at the bar like a girl who’s been stood up?_

She spotted movement out of the corner of her eye, and sighing, she turned, readying herself to climb back onto her pedestal, and be showered in gushing praise for the 100th time this night.

Instead, she saw the last person she expected to see - but the only one she wanted to.

Reyes. 

He was wearing a suit in the same style as the other human men, yet he didn’t look half as uncomfortable as some of the Hyperion crew. He looked like he belonged here - like he’d stepped out of some ancient human era where men wore tuxedos and smoked cigars and drank martinis. He looked suave and handsome and god, it was all she could do not to run into his arms and kiss him like her life depended on it.

He approached her slowly, looking like a cat stalking its prey. His amber eyes met hers as he drew up in front of her, something deep and longing burning in them. 

Ryder felt like she couldn’t breathe.

“You look like you’re waiting for someone”, he murmured.

“Maybe I am.” Ryder breathed softly.

He chuckled, eyes roving over her body. 

“Ah, _mi reina_ , you are more beautiful every time I see you.”

Ryder flushed. “Reyes, what are you doing here? I thought we agreed-“

“Ssh.” He held out a hand, eyes sparkling as he watched her, the corner of his mouth turning up in that smirk she loved so much.

“Dance with me?”

Ryder hesitated. “Are you sure?”

He was still staring at her, one hand extended towards her. “Nobody here knows who I am. Tonight, I am just Keema Dohrgun’s plus one, a man in a suit in a room of men in suits.”

She frowned. “I don’t know, Reyes. Dancing with the Pathfinder will draw a lot of eyes to you.”

He chuckled, that rich laugh warming her bones. 

“I’m a greedy man, Ryder. You know I would never pass up the opportunity to dance with the most beautiful woman in the room.”

And with that, he took her hand and led her out onto the floor.

Ryder gasped as he swept her into his arms, one hand wrapped tightly around her waist, and the other holding her own. She gazed at him, her brain unable to process what was happening. _Is he really here?_

“I really didn’t think you’d come.” she whispered, staring up into his face.

“But you wanted me to, yes?”

“Of course.”

He stared down at her, eyes dark with an expression she couldn’t read. “Then you should’ve known I would be here. You know I’d do anything for you.”

 _God_. 

His eyes fell on her hair, and he smirked again.

“I see you got my gift.”

Ryder snorted. “A crown, Reyes? Really?"

He just chuckled. “Why, would you have preferred a sceptre?” 

“Reyes”, she groaned, but she was smiling.

“It looks even better on you than I imagined,” he said softly, eyes tracking the silver bands through her hair.

“Thank you”, she murmured. “It’s beautiful.”

“Please.” He chuckled again. “You are the beautiful one, _mi reina_.”

She opened her mouth to reply, but the intensity of his gaze silenced her. He stared at her like she was the only person in the room, like nothing else in the entire galaxy mattered but her. _God, I love him_ , she thought suddenly, her breath catching in her throat as she stared back into his hazel eyes. 

Reyes spun her around on the floor and pulled her closer, watching her face closely. 

“So, what’s next for our great Pathfinder?” he asked casually, his hand tracing small circles on her back.

“I could use a holiday,” she said wryly.

“Well, the entire galaxy is at your disposal. Where would you like to go?” 

He pulled her even closer, the arm around her waist tightening as he stared into her face, smirking slightly.

“Maybe a bit of sunshine on Eladeen? Perhaps some skiing on Voeld?”

“I think I prefer Kadara”, she said softly, meeting his eyes.

His hazel eyes burned back into hers. 

“I was hoping you’d say that”, he murmured, one hand stroking her cheek softly.

She felt like she was on fire. He spun her around the room, his gaze intense, his eyes saying words neither of them had ever said aloud. She had spent so long being the hero at the centre of the galaxy, the centre of the Initiative, that she was sure she was sick of being the centre of attention. But here, in Reyes’ arms, his eyes burning into hers, she knew that she was okay with being the centre of somebody’s universe - as long as it was his. 

So now, as they swayed together, Ryder finally felt like the fight for a home had been worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> Don't listen to folklore and then cry about Reyes, kids. You'll end up with this.


End file.
